Flowers of Oblivion
by FallenAngelLilith
Summary: An ordinary girl living a lonely existence, she feels that by going away to college it will be the first step towards happiness. However tragedy strikes and she suddenly finds herself in a different world, caught up in a twisted tale. Is there a possibility of going home? Or will she be dragged into the Abyss? (M for safety)
1. Nightmare

**-WARNING-**

May contain violence, tragedy, some angst maybe. Also make sure your up to date with the manga, since there might be a few spoilers within then again only people who have read up to the recent chapter might be the only ones able to pick up the spoiler. Any other things that you need to be warned about will be placed here, read with caution!

**-NOTE-**

Pandora Hearts is my newest favorite read, I still love DGM but right now I have become busy and I have also gotten some writers block on my story unfortunately. Don't worry once I am all moved to my new home and everything is sorted I will try and update on my DGM fanfic. I wont make any promises though. I apologize for the lack of updates. Anyway I'm going to try and write a Pandora Hearts fanfic for now to help me out in drawing inspiration, don't know how long it will last however. I do hope you enjoy it. Not much is happening on this first chapter but things will be rolled into gear on the next one.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

**~*NIGHTMARE*~**

The day's sun shined through the curtained window of a pastel green walled room, sitting near the window is a girl of fair skin, almost like porcelain, with long glistening chocolate brown colored hair that almost seemed lighter in tone as the sun's light hit it, her bright green eyes stared at the nothingness as she daydreamed. In the eyes of many she looked like a model, she would look more so if she dressed in more feminine fashion that could show off her long athletic legs that carried her far whenever she ran. Usually when she wakes up this early in the morning to watch the sun rise to greet a new morning she would be exercising, feeling the crisp coolness on her flesh as she races down the sidewalk of the park near her home. However Arianna Roux, was feeling rather bored, no empty of emotion is more like it. Lately life has felt conflicting for her, painful.

"Arianna! Breakfast!" a woman shouted.

Glancing up at her clock realizing that by this time around everyone is awake, everyone meaning her father and her step mom.

Sighing, she got up from her chair and looked down at herself. Long wavy hair tied back in a black ribbon with a plain black t-shirt and baggy denim pants with a studded black belt along with sneakers. Satisfied with what she had on she walked out of her room and entered into the hallway before heading toward the dining room where her family awaited. Her father Greg reading his newspaper, and her step mother Rhoda with her pregnant belly. For a moment she took in the scene, this was a scene that might be more cheery if only she wasn't there.

Sounded pessimistic but its true. Before Arianna's mother divorced her father, brutally saying that she didn't want to have Arianna since a woman was less desirable if she has a child by another man, her mother had hinted at another thorn to be. Arianna's dad might not be the man within this room, which only made her father distant. In the end though Greg became happy when he started to date Rhoda, a woman he had met during a business meeting. Now they are happily married with a baby on the way.

Ever since the divorce Arianna has found herself depressed and uninterested in the things around her, she honestly tried to be helpful to her step mom but everything felt so incredibly awkward, she felt like a foreign body in a perfectly healthy body.

A vicious bacteria that needed to be eliminated.

She knew that they probably didn't think this way but Arianna couldn't help but feel this way herself, which was why she was glad to finally have graduated from high school and was ready to go to college. The plan had been to finish writing up a form for a grant that didn't need to be paid back, with this she will have money for a good school that has dorm rooms, plus with the money she has saved up she could afford good food, if she invested wisely and got a good job she would have her own place to live in no time at all. _They wont have to ever seen me again, but honestly I would like to see the baby,_ she thought somberly.

"Thank you Rhoda" she half whispered as she started to eat her breakfast.

Rhoda pulled up a smile, "your welcome".

The three ate silently, silverware clattering on the china was the only sound, not even a singing bird could possibly lighten the mood in this sunny room.

Finally Rhoda cleared her throat, "so…tomorrow's the big day! What do you have planned for today?"

Arianna shrugged when the blond asked, "I think I might shop a little, you know get a look at the town before leaving it behind. I already finished the grant form, all I need to do is send it to the school so they will be all ready for me. My luggage is ready as well, so there's pretty much nothing else to be done".

"That's good! But we're going to miss you, aren't we?" Rhoda looked over to her husband, who only made a _'mm-hm_' sound. This made Rhoda frown a little, obviously this woman tries and seems to legitimately love Arianna like her own child but her father seemed to still be sore from the divorce five years ago.

_Why did you do this to me mom?_ She thought miserably.

The divorce wouldn't have been so bad. She thought that she could visit the parent she didn't end up with, she could still love both her parents like she always had, she could have had a good life even if they had split. No, instead she was given this result.

After she finished breakfast she got up and put her plate away after cleaning it, "do you need help with dishes?"

"Oh no dear, you didn't even have to clean your own plate. I may be due in about a month but I can still handle simple tasks" she said with a bright smile.

"Alright, if your sure. I'm going to grab my purse and head out, would any of you like anything from the store?" she inquired.

Rhoda waved a hand while the other massaged her belly, "no I'm alright, you just enjoy your day. Hang out with friends, do whatever you want, its your day so celebrate all your accomplishments".

Her father didn't say anything, however Arianna nodded and forced a smile. "Thank you Rhoda".

So she went to her room, before grabbing her purse she went to her computer and started to finish a few things on the form, once complete she sent it in and closed the window when it was done. In a few hours there will be a confirmation notice._ I have no really clue what I want to do, but at least I've gone to college I can get a decent career afterwards and when I know what I want to do I can attend school to train for it. Wont be a problem, its not like I'm going for something that special like a doctor._ Suppressing a sigh she got up from her seat and grabbed her purse before heading out of her room.

"See you guys later" she called.

"Good bye Ari! Have a good time".

Arianna walked into the living room to make her way to the front door, she found that her father had moved himself to the living room. For a moment she watched him watching television, keeping an eye on stocks. Long ago when she was a child he would have bolted from his seat to give her a big hug, tell her he loves her and call her his _little rose glory_. A nickname he made up from the meaning of her name which can mean _'holy glory'_ or _'silver'_, combined with a flower admired for its beauty. Her father was always a giant to her, in fact her favorite game was to pretend she was friends with a friendly giant that protected her from dragons and evil witches. _He knows your heading off…but_. "G-good bye Daddy, see you later" she spoke with hopeful eyes,_ please turn around and smile_.

"Good bye Arianna". That's all, nothing special.

With a disappointed frown she opened the front door and slammed it shut, even though she wasn't in her jogging clothes she ran anyway. Running and running as if it could solve her sorrow or ease it in some way.

When she finally stopped she found herself in the park, panting._ Its okay, when I graduate from college my dad will surely show love for me again like he use too. After all I'm not mom! I'll return, besides even if I'm not his real daughter he can still love me and I have the power to be a good daughter_.

Arianna began to endlessly wander without stopping, she had no real aspiration to go shopping with friends. After all she had no real friends, she use to before things went sour at home. After that she felt scared to make friends, what if her_ 'friends'_ actually didn't like her either? So in middle school her friends slowly drifted from her, then in high school she became a sort of wall flower, not noticed enough to be bullied not liked enough to be befriended. If she actually spoke to people she might have a ton of friends, in fact in elementary school she was that one girl who got along with just about everyone. From the too cheery to the outcasts. If any of these people picked fights with one another she stayed away from the fight, since she wasn't exactly the fighter type and probably wouldn't be able to properly defend someone.

_I'd just be trouble for them if I started defending random people._

She's a selfish girl. Not a hint of justice within her being.

"Maybe the library would be good for me" she muttered as she walked toward the library building.

She walked inside, greeted by the familiar librarian at the front desk. Arianna gave a quick nod before moving to one of the shelves, picking up a random book she flipped it open and began to read. _Books are great, I can be in a different world for a bit, a perfect and harmless escape from reality._

Hours passed in the library, finally she shut the book and got up from the crowd. Wincing slightly at the numbness, she hardly had noticed her limbs falling asleep on her.

_Now I'll treat myself to a few snacks._

Arianna waved good bye to the librarian as she headed out of the building, her feet leading her to a fast food restaurant.

She ordered some food, then sat alone at a booth waiting for her number to be called. Nowadays she was way past caring if she looked weird eating by herself with a dazed look in her eye, ever since she started getting money from a witnessing job on the side she loved to eat by herself. It gave her father and Rhoda plenty of bonding time.

When her food was ready she quickly grabbed it and sat back down. As she ate she imagined what the baby would be like, Rhoda wanted it to be a surprise so she didn't ask about the gender of the child. _If it's a girl I can be the cool older sister, then again they say boys are easier to manage then girls since girls can be rather catty._

_Either way when the baby is born I will send a nice present, then when I visit I will buy a big plush toy_. Arianna's heart warmed at thinking of the child, _this child will be new to the world and deserves everything good from the world. I know what its like so I won't let a new member of my family suffer, even though I know Rhoda will always be there since she's much better in personality then my own. I will love my new brother or sister with all my heart, they can come to me if they have any problems._

After she finished eating about an hour later she paid for everything then went to a nearby convenience store to buy cheap snacks, then her feet took her to the park where she sat on the bench and watched as the sky turned darker and darker. _What a beautiful sun set,_ she mused.

Night enveloped the skies as the sun hid itself to light the land on the other side of the globe, on this side the moon slowly crept up to meet the stars. Where she was going would she see such beauty? What kind of constellation would she be able to draw?

She lifted a finger and began to trace the stars, "Big Dipper….Little Dipper" she muttered as she found them.

_What do you want to do career wise anyway?_

"I'll pursue art perhaps, after all I am excellent at it, I'm also a good writer so I can write a novel or two. Graphic design deals in art of words and images so maybe that's what I'll be, I'm not exactly the kind of person who would associate herself with numbers since that's where my faults lie" she talked to herself like this sometimes. It almost made it feel like there was another person around, there's no one else in the park so there's no one to call her insane for speaking to herself.

Ask a question.

Answer aloud. A good way to organize your thoughts.

_You have the ability to have friends, why be alone?_

"I have flimsy reasons as to why I prefer to be alone, maybe I want to prove a point either that or I have idiotic fears of betrayal. The latter seems more likely".

_Why not confront your dad?_

"I'm afraid of what I might hear".

_You'll never move forward if you fear everything._

"I admit I am a coward".

_You make no real impression in the world, keep this up because of one betrayal and you'll lead a pathetically lonely life that's completely meaningless._

"I know, I'd like to try".

_What would you do if you were suddenly in a different world? Would you be boring there as well?_

"Probably".

_'Why not test this? A foreign element might be interesting'._

Arianna flinched from the bench, almost falling over on to the hard ground. _Whoa…that…that wasn't me!_

The last question had a foreign voice, distorted like a scream under water, echoing like being in a long dark tunnel. Was it male or female? She couldn't quite tell, it was almost as if she was hearing all types of voices all at once, resounding within her head like an orchestra.

Gulping she got up, quickly stuffing the remains of her snacks into her big purse. _Ha! I've lost so much of my mind that now even my inner voice sounds different. Seriously this entire question yourself then answer thing is going to stop, only crazy people do it anyway. There are other ways to organize your thoughts._

Shaking her head she decided that it was now time to head home. Voices suddenly popping in her head was just too strange, now it was time to get rested up and prepare for the drive then train ride to her destination. As she walked away, Arianna was completely unaware that something had been watching her the entire time.

She didn't know that she was about to be sucked in darkness and become a part of a different story.

* * *

**That's it for now! Yeah this character is a little depressed but I love to see growth when it comes to character development, where a characters thoughts about themselves is ultimately tested as well as them developing to become a better person. So I personally can't wait to see how this character grows!**

**Also. To those who have had gone through the entire divorced parents thing I wish you all the best, things seem terrible now but never let bad things affect how you view the world, plunge straight forward with no fear. (At least that what I told myself when it happened to me). **

**Again huge apology if you were following my Black Angel story! Hopefully I will think of what to do next soon!**


	2. Red Oblivion

**-WARNING-**

May contain violence, gore, blood, some things may be spoiler territory if you are not up to date with the manga, also there's a vivid death scene or at least as vivid as I could write it. Read with caution!

**-NOTE-**

Now the ball is starting to roll, hopefully this chapter is also to your liking and not to rushed, I wrote this with the help of some Yuki Kajuira songs, as usual. Anyway.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

**~*RED OBLIVION*~**

Yet another early morning. The money for her education was sent to the college she will be attending, her bags are packed and set in the back of the van, her father was ready to drive her to the train station. Even though it's the 21st century Arianna felt like a train ride would be quicker then going all the way by car and less nauseating then flying in a plane, not to mention trains are always fun to ride in. Her misty green eyes closed for a moment as she sat in her room, later in the day or at night she would be at a dorm, in two months she will be officially nineteen. Events felt crushed together, causing her head to spin like a merry-go-round. _Ugh it doesn't even feel all that long ago that I didn't know which college to attend,_ she thought.

Understandably she chose a college that wasn't too far from her home town, at any time she can race back home if called.

Quickly getting up from her chair she ran through the list of things to bring, making sure she had grabbed everything she needed such as clothes, books, and pictures. Looking into her full body mirror she looked at the clothes she had chosen to wear. Her hair is in pigtails using dark green ribbons, a dark green blouse with elbow length sleeves, black pants, with shoe._ I look fine…its college not a fashion contest. Besides your usually a tomboy when it comes to clothes, this hair style and blouse is probably the girliest thing you've ever worn!_

Stifling a sigh she grabbed her black purse. Before heading out her bedroom door she turned around and stared at her room for a good two minutes.

A familiar comfortable bed, ivory white carpeting that she scrubbed for hours once when she dropped a bottle of black nail polish on it, pastel green walls she painted herself, paintings and sketches she had done herself, a vase of roses she had picked herself. Blinking she walked over to the vase and grabbed it, "good bye" she whispered to the room. It couldn't respond back but nonetheless it looked mournful at her leaving. She firmly shut the door behind her.

As she entered the hall she made a detour over to the babies room, painted a cheerful yellow. A crib, blankets and stuffed animals ready for the new life soon to come, with a smile Arianna set the vase of roses on the dresser near the window. She stepped back then stepped forward again as she grabbed a blank small piece of paper and a pen.

_Hope the baby likes them!_

_~Love Arianna_

She stuck the note near the vase, a corner underneath so it didn't fall or fly away from a sudden gust if the window is opened. When she felt satisfied, she stuck the pen back in her purse and walked away, closing that rooms door behind her as well before walking out of the hallway toward the kitchen. The scene is as usual Rhoda cooking breakfast and her father reading his newspaper, this time however Rhoda spun around, as best she could. In her hands is a big stack of pancakes. "Congratulations! I made your favorite, pancakes with peanut butter spread on top" she chirped happily. Her blond hair seemed to shimmer in the light, her brown eyes full of cheer.

"Thanks Rhoda!" Arianna said enthusiastically.

She sat down, Rhoda gave her the plate of pancakes along with the jar of peanut butter and syrup. There's nothing like this combination in the world, she could hardly believe anyone could find this combo gross in anyway.

Soon all three were sitting enjoying breakfast, "have you decided what you want to do after you get your associates?"

"Hmm…I was thinking something art related like Graphic Design" she replied before cutting a huge piece of pancake and putting it in her mouth.

"That sounds wonderful! When did you think of that?"

"Last night actually" Arianna admitted,_ yeah just before I heard a weird voice in my head._

"You're an excellent artist, I'm sure you'll do great. Plus with such a talent you can do many side projects like painting, people will pay you a lot of money for portraits" she pointed out as she ate some eggs with bacon and ketchup. The poor woman has had so many weird cravings since the pregnancy.

"That's what I'm thinking".

Although her father never joined in like she had been hoping for she did enjoy the conversation with Rhoda. Regretfully there haven't been many over the years she's lived in this house,_ maybe I'm just the problem because I make myself the problem. The time away will clear my head and perhaps we'll be a real family when I visit one day._

She held hope in her heart for this day.

After breakfast was finished her father fixed the tie of his business suit then fetched the keys, it's going to be quite a drive, a very awkward one at that. Breathing in and out she slowly made her way out the door with Rhoda following behind, "now make sure you study hard, I know college kids love to party but never neglect your studies, also watch your diet eat plenty of fruit and vegetables".

_It would have been easier to hate you too if you weren't such a good person,_ Arianna thought with a slight smile as she listened to Rhoda.

Her father walked over to the car, while he did Arianna looked over to the woman. "So a friend of yours is coming over?"

She nodded, "yes so I'll be fine by myself".

Arianna gave a small nod to this, for a brief moment she was silent, then she pushed herself forward to give Rhoda a hug. "Thanks for everything, when the babies born, tell me so I can send a present okay?"

Rhoda seemed genuinely surprised by this action however she slowly hugged the girl back, "I will, please remember that you're a part of this family…I swear I will make sure things are much brighter when you arrive home. I just wish I could have done more while you were living here".

"Its okay, you've done a lot already" she whispered.

Finally the two separated, sad smiles on both their faces. "Good bye and good luck".

"Right!" Arianna gave a firm nod with determination on her face. She will have a good future, she didn't want to be miserable, even if she deserved it.

Without looking back Arianna went to the passenger side of the car and hopped inside, "bye! You both have a safe trip".

Her father started up the car, gave a small wave to his wife then drove away from the house, then drove down the road.

Like she predicted the car is awkwardly quiet, her eyes wandered over to her father then she looked away out the window. Since she was rather nervous to speak the first word with him, after all she wanted things to get better not worse. She decided to think about what had occurred last night. _The voice was ominous, its words rather strange. What had it meant by a foreign element? What would be interesting?_ These questions engulfed her head like a storm, perhaps she was going a little crazy and the voice was just a figment of her imagination. Her father cleared his throat, she flinched to look at him but he didn't say a word.

_Yeah, just my imagination_. She thought dully.

She kept her eyes out the window, outside if the window are the sights she use to see all the time in her town. The high school where she lived out her four years of education, sitting alone at the cafeteria table not talking to anyone around her, the fast food restaurant she often went to when she didn't want to go home right away, the middle school she attended and slowly started to allow her friends to drift away, the park she liked to sit at to enjoy the warmth of the sun. The most painful things to leave behind are the ones that contained good memories. The elementary school she had attended, where she was forced to endure ridiculous plays such as the one where she had to dress up as a horse and her parents couldn't contain their laughter, the ice cream shop her mother use to take her to whenever she got an award or did something well, the creek her father use to take her to since her mother wasn't an out doors sort of woman. All of it escaping her sight, she would have to burn it all to memory so it never left her, no matter how much things change over time.

After an hour had passed the car had finally arrived at the station, she quickly got out of the car, went over to the back to grab her luggage which was just two small suitcases. One for clothes, essentials like a toothbrush, while the other had another pair of shoes along with art supplies. Once she had everything in hand she walked over to her fathers side of the car, "bye dad, and good luck with everything I wish you well" she said in an almost low voice. "I'll visit when I can".

Her father nodded, "bye Arianna good luck with school" it appeared that he wanted to say more but shook his head. "Rhoda will call when the baby arrives".

"She said she would inform me, love you dad".

He nodded again but didn't say anything, Arianna stared for a moment then she finally began to walk away and head towards the train, it made a loud sound as people boarded. As she looked at the giant piece of machinery her heart leapt with anxiousness.

_This is it, new place, new opportunities_. It almost made her jealous to think that other high school graduates moving to college had a more eventful leaving.

_Don't think like that, be positive for once._

Sucking in a breath she handed in her ticket then boarded on to the train, once she was satisfied with the spot she was in she put her stuff in the compartments over her head then took her seat. From what she could remember this ride was a pretty nice one, first you go past the town then it slowly takes you toward a wooded area as the tracks slowly went from dirt to rock since close by was a rock face. The most fun thing to do is actually hike up it and see the train from above, you can also see the town.

She placed her forehead on the window as the train made one final warning call to all those who wanted to board, afterward people who work on the train talked to the passengers of that cart then went around to make sure luggage was secure. "The train is now ready to leave!" she heard someone shout. About fifteen minutes later she felt a tug as it started to slowly move.

Tears threatened to spring to her eyes, _don't cry!_ She demanded from herself, blinking it away she folded her arms over her chest and let her head rest on the window. Arianna tuned everything out except for the voices of other people around her.

A woman talking to another older woman. A family of three. A couple of people who seem to be on business with their fancy suits. A couple of elderly. A few seated by themselves who were busy reading or listening to their MP3.

The voice of a woman was the first to reach her ears, "I was planning on giving him that coat! But I'm not so sure" she made a humph sound. "Men are so hard to shop for!"

The older giggled, "I'm sure my son will like whatever you give him sweet heart".

Voices of men could be heard next. "What a drag! We didn't sell anyone on the idea".

"What did you expect? Besides its not like they had much natural fuel underneath them, we'll have better luck in another town".

"With our luck this town would have actually had uranium instead! Do we use that for anything?"

"Don't think so".

A family of three were playing with their toddler, until the mother started to read her a story to calm her down.

Arianna opened her eyes to watch as they seemed to become further and further off the ground as the train went down the wide rock ledge near the cliff face, where she is sitting Arianna was able to see the ledge, which is far so no one can possibly become sick from the height. She slowly closed her eyes again and listened to the moving train, the words of the people around her, and her own inner thoughts.

_I wonder what father did when he arrived home? Is he relieved or sad that I left?_ Arianna hoped for the second one, she hoped her father missed her but all at the same time she thought that he didn't deserve anymore pain. _Everything with mom is my fault in the end, isn't it? I am after all a selfish girl who's naïve and stupid. This next step is my chance to improve upon myself a little or at least forget my mistakes._

_'Is that so?'_

Arianna flinched when she heard the familiar voice.

_'Chess doesn't add a pawn but lets see what happens'._

_Oh god…I'm losing it! I'm hearing that voice again._ She thought with dread and panic, _okay…okay I'll check myself at a doctor so I can maybe receive counseling and maybe pills! Yeah then by the time I visit home I'll be completely normal and not a lunatic who hears voices!_

Calming herself down she tried to think of how she could possibly have begun to hear voices,_ I blame how much a daydream_.

"What was that sound just now?" someone inquired.

Arianna looked around and saw that it was one of the business men, she blinked and listened closely. A distinct cracking sound, or clattering.

"Maybe the train ran something over?" one of the other men said.

"I don't think so it sounded farther away like its above us".

Arianna looked around, then she scooted from the seat and moved to a window on the opposite side of where she had been sitting so she was looking at the cliff face.

_**CRACK!**_

This one sounded more like thunder, startling everyone within that train cart.

The train shook violently as a rumbling sound thundered toward them, in a flash Arianna saw that what was happening, was a land slide. The train struggled to stay on the tracks however the effort was in vain as huge rocks came along and quite literally knocked the train right off the tracks causing it to slide toward the ledge then soon slide down ward.

Screams and shrieks erupted from all sides as people tried to brace themselves and hang on as best they could, a few who had accidentally let go met the other side of the train. Arianna meanwhile had fallen down when the mud slide hit, now that she couldn't sit safely in a seat she ended up clinging to it for dear life. _Don't let go! Don't let go!_ Looking up she saw the window crack as pressure built from the rocks stacking on it. Metal screeched in her ears as it kept sliding, people gasping loudly as they fell to the floor or were throttled by falling luggage. Crushing sounds, cracking sounds with more horrified screams filled the air in a constant state like a wicked symphony.

Suddenly everything stopped.

The train itself had stopped, something, perhaps a rock had caught it.

Unfortunately the Laws of Motion is a wicked creature, a few, Arianna herself included were thrown backward straight into whatever had been behind them, everything then abruptly was thrown into slow motion.

She stared at her hand that had been loyally gripping on to the seat, it had slipped. Now she was falling, ahead she saw that the cracked window was now broken all the way, glass shards chasing after her like silver snow. _Pretty…_was the stray thought that came to mind, it seemed to dance front of her vision shining brilliantly seemingly accompanied with other colors, a ballet of light. She then felt her back hit the window behind her.

_**BAM!**_**CRACK! **

The window which was weak as well from the slide down the cliff face, had easily shattered. More glass gathered in front of her sight, soon she could see the outside of that window, then she could almost see the entire train. Just barely she turned her head to peek at what was below her, she quickly looked away as she hit the trees simultaneously the slow motion snapped back into real motion allowing Arianna to feel a loud crack near her ears as she finally landed on solid ground.

Pain filled her being, so much pain that she was numb.

Warm liquid trickled from her head, the trees softened the blow just a little. Enough to injure her head but not enough to crack the skull open, groaning and rasping she willed her head to move up a little to see the damage that had been inflicted upon her. Her head felt like it was being weighed down by rocks. Lethargically she lifted her head, allowed her eyes to wander downward, there she saw that the trees had indeed softened the blow a little, but a loose branch came down with her and impaled her. Judging from her breathing she would have to guess that this branch had punctured her lung, along with this a few glass shards that hadn't been caught be the trees, were now sticking out of her leg, one had sliced a good side gash at her side, another was stuck in her left palm. She allowed her head to rest, bright specks started to invade her vision, so she couldn't tell if any limbs were at odd angles, she couldn't even tell if there were other people down here as well.

_How cruel…I-I…didn't…die right away…_

A cough erupted from her mouth blood gushed out, possibly from the lung.

Staring up she saw that more huge rocks were hitting the train, soon the whole thing would come down again.

Somewhere along the way her hair had become unbound from its pigtails now it looked like a halo around her head as it became drenched in her blood. Coughing again, tears of sorrow started to come to her eyes.

_Dad….Daddy… Mom….Rhoda….somebody…help me…please…_

Darkness slowly swallowed her sight as she finally started to die, _I don't want to die…._ The thought is weak almost barely present within her mind as she slipped away.

The train made a loud sound, the screech being the last thing filling her ears as her eyes slowly became vacant. A force tugged at her soul, pulling it down into utter oblivion.

* * *

**Surprise! Hey I told you up top at the warning that there would be a vivid-ish character death, don't say I didn't warn you guys. **

**No worries though there's more to come in the next chapter, hopefully by then we'll start seeing familiar characters or at least hearing about them. **

**Hope this story is slowly becoming interesting!**


	3. Omnipotent Sneer

**-WARNING-**

May contain violence, gore, language, horror themes and a few things that are spoiler territory if you are not up to date with the manga. Read with caution!

**-DISCLAIMER-**

The following is a fanfiction therefore I do not own this world, all of it belongs to its rightful owners namely the mangaka Mochizuki Jun. The only things I own are the things I created myself such as my OC Arianna Roux. (Forgot to add this the first two chapters DX)

**-NOTE-**

Again listening to the sound track of the Pandora Hearts anime which means Yuki Kajuira XD I am sticking close to the Alice In Wonderland theme of this world, if there happens to be a character I created that is much like another that's purely coincidental I assure you. Anyway.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

**~*OMNIPOTENT SNEER*~**

A distant heartbeat.

Growing closer and closer in the ears.

The feeling of a fist hitting her chest from the inside.

A gasp.

Then fluttering eyelids.

_Ugh….what a horrible nightmare!_ Arianna groaned as she pushed herself up a little, even after the dream had ended she still felt the pain of falling, being impaled and glass sticking out of her limbs. Her eyes were bleary for reasons she couldn't quite identify, a cough escaped her lips as she finally sat up. From there her eyes started to adjust, once they were clear they widened in shock. She wasn't in her room.

The room she is in however is a simple looking room, all white with marble floors that shined painfully from a mysterious bright light source, the ceiling is unnaturally high with something shining dazzlingly above, a crystal chandelier perhaps? The room has no windows nor doors, no possible way to enter nor leave. All there is however is a small yet elegant round table that has beautiful etching on it as well as a matching chair. "W-where the heck am I?" she uttered as she looked at every possible corner of this claustrophobically small room.

_"Don't you remember what had occurred?"_ the voice that spoke sounded like the one that popped in her mind when she had been at the park.

Spinning around she looked at the chair and table, a black shadow shaped like a person is sitting there calmly. She stared at this thing for a moment before speaking, "so you aren't a figment of my imagination! Either that or I'm still dreaming".

_"Oh-ho your not dreaming my dear"_ a small elegant mirror appeared within his hands, the image that appeared on it was horrific, filling her with blood chilling terror. The image is herself staring blankly towards the sky in a puddle of her own blood. Arianna gasped, nearly falling to her knees.

"Ah…ah…oh my god…is this...real!?" she cried. "This has to be a dream, is has to be a dream, that…that image would mean that I'm dead and this is the afterlife or something".

The figure chuckled, allowing the mirror to disappear in smoke. _"Arianna Roux, I am afraid you are indeed dead in that world. The people of your world didn't foresee that landslide, the train didn't stand a chance against huge rocks pouring down upon it, along with you a few others were thrown out windows and died horrible painful deaths. Only a lucky few died instantly, however even small a few people did survive, but I surmise you feel that it would have been better if you had been one of the survivors". _Arianna didn't answer its accusation._ "Death of blood loss and shock, what an unpleasant way to go, I feel sorry for you"._

Arianna narrowed her eyes, anger replacing her fear. "So now what? I go through some trail and you determine if I go to heaven or hell? Or I'm I going to be stuck here with you?"

The man or whatever gender it may be studied her for a second in silence before chuckling again, _"oh don't be like that dying isn't so terrible, think of it as an opportunity to move forward and forget your mistakes"._

She flinched at the familiar words.

"Yeah…but I want to move forward in that life! Not a new one or in an after life, I was determined to make things right between me and my father, I want to go to a world where I can repay Rhoda for being patient with me and be a good big sister to the baby!" she clenched her fists, suppressing tears so they wouldn't come. "I-I want to live! Its not fair that I had to die".

_"Death is only unfair if you don't expect it child, humans like you go about in life making mistake after mistake, forgetting sins and only remembering chosen fragments of happiness. Humans like you never consider your day of death, you may expire tomorrow and regret all the horrible things you have done. Do you think you have the right to call your death unfair, when you know you had many opportunities to make things '_right'_ again. Yes things might not go as planned but if you fear results then you might as well roll over"._ His voice with no specific gender to it growled, causing her to step back a little.

_Maybe he's right…I did have a lot of opportunities, I deserve to die don't I?_ she thought with endless sorrow.

Her eyes crept up from the ground to look at him, "so…what's going to happen to me then?"

She could almost see this shadow figure grin widely. _"Don't despair child, I am going to be a kind hearted being and give you a second chance!"_

Arianna looked to him in shock, soon followed by suspicion. "A…second chance?"

The figure nodded. _"Yes however this second chance won't be given to you for free"._

She crossed her arms over her chest, "of course."

It got up from the chair it had been sitting in and looked toward the light above them, _"worlds are like books my child, each world is different from the other, each either seems endless or some end abruptly due to catastrophe. These worlds have different kinds of beings, different rules, traditions and culture. There are many like me, so as a witness who looks at these different worlds I am not too special nor alone, with my power I can reverse time itself"._ It's grin seemed to widen. _"I can prevent your death, I can send you to a time before the accident, you'll have all your memories of course and with those memories you can save yourself, you will have the opportunity to finally have your life the way you dreamt it to be". _The shadow figure walked over to her, he's taller then she first assumed, he looked down at her hiding the light from her eyes as she looked up._ "All you need to do is go to this different world, and make sure everything goes smoothly"_.

Arianna at first didn't know what to say to this, go to a different world? "What do you mean by goes smoothly?"

It walked away from her and shrugged, _"witness events for me and make things more interesting if you wish and when you run into some…important people in this world help them search for what they want to search for"._

"That's obscure, what kind of people are they?" she inquired.

_"Just find the Black Rabbit, and you will know"_ it practically whispered.

"Uh-huh" she frowned. "Wait…won't I be a ghost or something if you just send me there?"  
_"Of course not! I will give you a body that will last until its time for the end of your journey, but if you don't do what I want you to do that body will slowly become exactly like your body in your world. Bleeding, lungs slowly filling up, and your limbs slowly becoming heavy as lead. In your death you shall be trapped in a purgatory like world, belonging nowhere in the universe"_ he elaborated.

She shivered, "well that's perfectly horrendous".

The figure chuckled no almost cackled at her reaction.

_So all I have to do is go to a different world, help find whatever needs to be found, do whatever needs to be done until its time for me to go. Sounds simple enough, this other world can't be to bad right? Besides it means I can see my family again, I'll fight for my right to live and see them!_

"Deal. I will go to this world, and do what you need me to do. You promise that if I do great that I will be sent back to my world alive and intact?" she looked at him with sharp determination.

_"Yes, I promise. Now lets get you there shall we?"_ he walked away and over towards a wall, his fingers lightly touched it. Suddenly a door started to appear, a black door with a silver knob. Arianna got a very bad feeling from it.

Looking over to the figure she questioned him before she could even think about approaching, "who are you?"

The figure backed away from the door then looked over to her, _"I am just a being who sees everything but rarely intervenes. I am not seen often yet I have quite a few names, however I don't truly like any of them, just call me….Personne after all I am a Nothing"._

She was taken aback by this, however she nodded, "I would say nice to meet you Personne…but you know".

He waved a hand, _"yes I wish we could have met under better circumstances as well, truly"_ though that sounded rather mocking. Personne stepped to the side and indicated to the door, _"this door will lead you toward that world, step through and fight for your fortune"._

Arianna looked to him then she looked to the black door, inhaling sharply then exhaling to calm her nerves she walked to the door. Looking back over to the shadow hesitantly and wondering if she had made the right choice to make a deal with this thing, looking away toward the door she closed her eyes and imagined the face of her father and Rhoda. She imagined her town along with all the good things she had experienced there, now was the time to fight for it all so she can live again.

_Wait for me Dad, Rhoda._

"See you again, when that world is ready for me to live in it again!" she exclaimed to Personne with determination. She firmly turned the knob and opened up the door, without hesitation she walked toward the daunting unknown.

**::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::**

A jolt. A black out. And falling are the first sensations Arianna feels right after walking through the door, when she finally feels like she has her bearings she found herself surrounded by blackness within a sort of void. No this is no void underneath her feet is solid ground, covered in shallow water that touches her ankles with numbing cold, looking around the sky is black but its also has a few other colors that made it look like she was looking towards a sort of galaxy a very boringly and grim colored one at that, she could also see remnants of buildings that looked as if they had been torn apart as well as miscellaneous items floating about. _Everything looks dated, like from the 1800's or something like that, hey wait a second it looks like there's no one here!_ She thought with alarm.

_'I didn't say I was taking you straight to that world, don't worry you'll end up in the time I need you to be in no matter what. Maybe you'll even find yourself a Chain to assist you on a way out, anyway good luck, and don't get eaten'._

"You're an ass!" she shouted angrily toward the black sky.

After a few moments of silence she growled, "okay…you know what? I can get through this!" so she began to walk forward with no real idea where she was heading.

As she walked now and again she would stop to look at the various things floating in the water. Old dolls, boxes, shredded pieces of cloth that Arianna guessed were once curtains, as well as a vanity mirror and shattered glass. Whenever she got tired she found herself leaning against a broken wall that was only a couple feet high, there are also chairs now and again to sit on. The more she saw of this strange realm the more aware she became of its oddity and not to mention the unnatural things it contains. Among_ 'normal'_ looking items there are things floating in the air such as maniacal looking stuffed animals with eerie grins, chunks of buildings stuck in the ground at an angle that insulted physics itself.

_A scientist would go absolutely insane in this place, thankfully I'm not one._ She sighed as she got up again to start walking again.

Stopping again about an hour later she tilted her head side ways when she spotted a fancy round table with a vase full of flowers sitting on it, almost as if it had been affixed in place so it wouldn't fall. However when Arianna grabbed the vase off the sideways floating table then let it go it amazingly enough stayed afloat._ Amazing!_

_Okay, Arianna, focus! This is no time to be playing with curiosity while in a realm absent of sense. Then again I feel as if I have been walking for hours and I still haven't seen anyway out, a few doors that lead nowhere annoyingly enough but no way out._

She wondered if this way out would look special in any way, like its glowing or something?

For another couple minutes she walked around, then suddenly she heard a light childish giggle. Reacting to this with wide eyes she spun around to meet the source, however when she looked she only saw a strange looking flower sticking out of the water. Raising an eyebrow at this she walked over to this flower, _A larkspur?_ By far the most feminine thing about her is the fact she has a wide knowledge of flowers and even could tell someone about Flower Language as well as birth flowers.

Sniffing the sweet aroma she smiled slightly and attempted to touch its soft petals, a loud crashing sound interrupted her and caused her to get up to look around.

_Hmm? How strange I wonder where that came from?_

_"What a sweet smell you have human girl, would you like a flower?"_

A chill of fear run down her spine as she heard the inhuman voice, with a gulp she slowly turned around, the larkspur was still there but this time it's within the grasp of a horrendous looking creature. It looked like a dark rendition of a stuffed bear, wicked looking black eyes, wide grinning mouth, wearing tattered clothing, mismatched patches on itself, holding the little flower in its claws. Not to mention its huge,_ how did I not notice it?_

"N-no thanks….uh I got to go, but its was so nice meeting you" she said with a forced polite smile to hide the fact that her heart had probably popped out to run screaming seconds ago.

The monster tilted its head, _"don't want a flower? Then…I guess I…can EAT YOU!"_ the beast lunged forward to grab her.

Arianna leaped out of the way from its grasp and ran for it as soon as she landed on the ground, _what the heck is going on? what is that thing!?_ She thought as she ran at the speed of lightening to get away from the thing that was chasing her, as she ran she could distinctly hear the rumbling footsteps as the monster chased after her,_ "come back human!"_ it roared.

_No way!_ Her legs kept her going as adrenaline rushed through her being._ Keep going don't stop! Then again when will I lose this thing!?_ She desperately kept going in an effort to get ahead of this monster, hopefully a hiding place would come up soon.

"Ah!" she screamed as something caught her foot, Arianna fell forward and landed with a loud **Splash!** Into the water.

_C-crap!_ She choked and gasped to get the water out of her mouth and lungs.

_"Finally you stopped-"_ the monster wandered up to her with a jovial grin, _"don't worry human…just one gulp!"_

_No…No!No!No!_ instinctively closing her eyes, she prepared for the worst.

**BAM!**

A loud roar seemed to cause the ground to shake, her eyes flew open to see what had occurred. The monster was now on the ground flat on its back while another grotesque monster stood over him, one that took the form of a piggish looking fat woman wearing a dress stained with red, her teeth are sharpened into points and in one had she holds what looks like a wooden spoon and much like the other she is huge. _"Get away! This human will be my dish!"_ she screeched.

The new monster turned to her with a wicked and toothy smile, _"yes…I will boil you up with fresh ingredients, and season you nicely my pretty little girl!"_ Arianna wanted to scream but it wouldn't come, the female monster also seemed to have discolored flesh along with a white apron that is grey in color with rips in it and a hat of some sort on her head that seemed at an awkward angle, making her greasy looking carrot color hair very noticeable. Just as she was losing hope the other monster roared again and tackled the witchy one. _"My food!"_ it cried.

As the two fought over her, Arianna stumbled onto her feet and ran again.

_Just where in the world was a sent too!?_

* * *

**That's the end of that one! I feel bad for putting my OC through so much stuff -_-' Oh well! **

**Personne- French for the word 'Nobody' (I'm not fluent in French so don't count on this). Anyway in Alice in Wonderland there's a briefly mentioned character called Nobody, I believe he never actually appears but the White King seems to know of an actual person called Nobody.**

**Larkspur Bear- A larkspur is one of the talking flowers Alice encounters in Alice In Wonderland, the bear is just a random touch.**

**Duchess Chain- Based on the Duchess of Alice in Wonderland, a more haggish version of her XD**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again I own only the characters I create all at the same time I do not own the characters I drew inspiration from. See you next time!**


	4. Rossamund

**-WARNING-**

The following may contain violence, gore, horror themes, language, and possible spoilers for anyone not up to date with the manga. Read with caution.

**-DISCLAIMER-**

The following is a Fanfiction therefore I do not own this world, all things belong to their rightful owners namely Mochizuki Jun. The only things I do own are the things I created myself such as Arianna Roux.

**-NOTE-**

Though I have been weekly thus far I might slow down as soon as I come across the original characters as I try to weave what I am going to do, I'm also trying to improve upon my writing skills. Hopefully everything isn't being too rushed on here, also while writing as usual I listened to some music. This time not from the PH sound track. This time the music was from another favorite anime called Kara No Kyoukai (The Garden of Sinners), still though the music is composed by Yuki Kajiura. The songs in particular is 'Rain Goes Up', 'If I Cry' and 'Mujun Rasen battle theme'. Anyway.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**-CHAPTER FOUR-**

**~*ROSSAMUND*~**

The checklist of unfortunate events happening to Arianna Roux was growing quite long. Divorcing parents, betrayal, loss of trust, dying slowly from blood loss after being tossed out of a falling train, being sent to a strange world by a being called Personne, now she was running for her life to get away from two monsters that wanted to eat her. Fantastic, she honestly wished she was having a crazy nightmare induced by weird choices of reading material. Arianna felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest as she kept on running, the sounds of the monsters not growing so distant that it's a comfort, in fact it sounded like one of them might be losing.

_Gotta hide!_ She thought frantically.

"Dearie! Where are you!?" the monster woman called.

Arianna looked around and found a wardrobe floating above the water, with no where else to really hide well she had no choice but to choose this. Running over to it she opened up the doors, inside were old clothes accompanied with a dusty smell, a gulp mixed with pants she hopped inside then shut the doors tightly.

Shaking violently with fear she put both hands over her mouth to mask her gasping breaths, not to long she starts to hear rumbling foot steps. "Dearie!" the monster called.

_Don't find me! Don't find me!_ She put her hands over her ears to mask the noises of what was outside waiting for her.

"Dearie!"

Rumbling, then finally silence. _Is she gone?_

Arianna stayed sitting in the wardrobe with her hand protectively masking noise from her ears, a shiver ran down her spine._ I'm so cold_.

**WHOOSH!**

The wardrobe did not break from the sudden contact however it did spin around and around like a top, as this happened Arianna felt like her stomach was going to fly out of her mouth as she screamed. Soon even her vision seemed confused by the fast spinning, finally the doors of the wardrobe flew open, effectively tossing her out. Firstly she thought her body was going to have yet another encounter with hard ground that would break her, but as luck would have it she landed on a floating bed. Her body bounced off the bed then she landed on the ground. No break of bones but the wind felt knocked out of her, she went into an immediate fetal position to recover the air knocked from her lungs as well as allow her vision to finally still._ I think I might throw up_, She thought.

"There you are! Now a dish must be properly tenderized" the monster swung the wooden spoon around playfully before bringing down at her.

With what strength she had left in her legs she back pedaled away, the big spoon hitting a spot just a foot away from her body. Water splashed everywhere soaking her more to the bone then she already had been.

Grunting with effort she made herself get to her feet to run again, "get back here!" it threw the wooden spoon at her.

The spoon hit the ground ahead of her, she stopped in time but a nearby full body mirror shattered. Arianna shielded her face, feeling a few glass shards hit her, not wasting any time checking her physical health she ran again towards a different direction. "You blasted wench!"

A loud sound thundered behind her, but again she paid no mind and ran like the wind again. "Get away you filthy beast! She's getting away!"

That teddy bear thing must still be chasing me too, she thought as she ran._ No matter what that monster will find me, its as if she can sniff me out like a wolf hunting a rabbit, how long can I possibly keep this up? I'm going to die from the exhaustion alone!_ Tears nearly sprung to her eyes. _If I can't escape her then I-I wont be able to see them again, I won't be able to say things I have always wanted to say to them, I-I…_.

The water suddenly felt as if it were turning to mud as her legs became heavy, she tried desperately to keep running and think. _Where can I?_ She searched around until her eyes landed on a floating door, it looked like the ones that led to nowhere so she pursed her lip in skepticism. _Worth a shot!_ She veered left toward the door. Conscious of the rumbling sounds of the two monsters she extended her hand out to the knob and busted through, a sound of relief reached escaped her lips. Same world, but obviously a different part of it that can lead her away from her assailants.

Turning around she slammed the door shut, just before turning around and running again, she would rest when she couldn't see the door no longer.

When she had accomplished this task of running until the door she had gone through disappeared from sight she allowed herself to sink to her knees. Soaked and shivering allowed her to feel a bit numb to the fact her legs ached, her sides felt as if they were in a vice grip as she breathed in lung full of air. Her heart felt as if it was going to burst from her chest. Looking down at herself she saw that her clothes are ripped in a few places, small cuts sprinkled on her arms from the glass as well as a small bit of warmth on her cheek as a small cut bled freely. "N-no b-beds in t-this part" she muttered through chattering teeth. This particular part of this dark world seemed full of ruin rather then looking as if a hoarders collection had been snagged away by a gust of wind and now hung in a sort of limbo.

_The coloring even looks a little different_, she noted in her mind.

"Okay time to think while I can, I have a feeling those things can navigate better then me". She closed her eyes yet remained aware of her surroundings.

_Don't get eaten was Personne's warning, I can assume that there are more of them and they all would love nothing more then take a bite of me. The reason why is unimportant for now, either way I don't stand a chance against something that can swing a wooden spoon about and probably take out an entire house with it. I need to find my way to the world I need to go too, but the biggest question is, is what does this way out look like?_ Tapping her chin lightly she kept on pondering. _A Chain to assist me, he said maybe but I get a feeling that this _'Chain'_ might be instrumental in getting me out of here, now the next question is, what is a Chain?_

Looking up toward the sky she sighed, "hey? Personne, what's a Chain?"

Nothing.

_Of course that jerk wont answer me, he's probably cracking up now!_

Grumbling alone made her feel depressed, so she shook her head to clear it. "What could a Chain be?"

"A Chain are the monsters that reside within the Abyss" a high pitched girls voice answered.

_What now?_

Looking to her right she saw a girl who looked like a ventriloquist doll dressed in a dark blue dress with dark eyes, the doll tilted its head. "A Chain is me".

Arianna stayed frozen, "oh…" she whispered.

"If human can survive they evolve into a greater entity, if you want to escape human then contract with me, if you allow me to eat many humans while in the human world then I'll help your wish come true" she said in a sing song voice.

"Sounds tempting, but I have a feeling contracting with you will be bad for my health" she said rather boldly. _I can't do something so horrible just so I can get out of here, does this mean I need to find another way out?_

"Contract with me human" the doll grabbed her arm tightly, assuring that there will be a bruise there possibly a wound from how her fingernails dug into Arianna's soft flesh.

Narrowing her eyes and holding back a wince she answered firmly, "no".

"Then serve as food!" the doll came at her, however almost on some impulse Arianna kicked the doll away and off of her. "I'll kill you!" The doll starting coming back again and Arianna was more then ready to start fighting back. Suddenly the doll stopped completely.

The doll stayed frozen in place until it sneered, "no fun" the doll growled, then it ran away to disappear into the ruins.

"Huh?" Arianna blinked back confusion, though she was happy it was gone she was also concerned why it had suddenly become disinterested.

A sweet smell filled the air, wrapping her mind in near bliss. "Smells so wonderful" she whispered.

"You've been through a lot in an hour or so" an elegant woman's voice spoke.

Looking towards its source, Arianna saw a single being sitting leisurely on a broken wall. After seeing so many nightmarish things she never thought she would see something so beautiful. It took the form of an elegant woman, wearing a dress that's red, black, and white the hem is long making it look as if her feet might be nonexistent the dress also has a high collar with a rose decorating the front. The long bells sleeves almost conceals her hands that are hidden by long elegant black clothes, then there's her face, although the top half seems concealed by a silver mask of sorts her lips show, white flesh looking as if it has been chiseled from marble or some other white stone like those statues of Greek goddess, meanwhile her lips are a light tint of pink. On her head is a black veil that flows down her back, beings her long hair is black as well it almost conceals the veil, to complete this amazing look she wore a crown of roses and thorns that gave her an air of regality beside deadliness.

_I feel like I'm in the presence of a Queen_! She thought stunned, if this Chain considered eating her then Arianna would have a slow reaction time with all her gawking.

"Human, what is your name?" she inquired.

"Arianna Roux ma'am".

The Chain waved a hand, "my name is Rossamund".

She nodded slowly, "nice to meet you…um…if I may ask, you look so different from the other Chains…how?"

"You have only seen four Chains counting me dear, we are many and look different. Some of us take shape of humanoids, some take shape of animals that are quite beautiful as well as ferocious, there are actually others who don't look grotesque like that Chain that wants to cook you. You have yet to see much of the Abyss".

"The Abyss, is that the name of this world?" Arianna asked.

"Yes, it is a very large world. There are also many oddities, I am not so sure but I do believe there something about time. A person who spends just a handful of minutes here will find that many years have passed in their world" Rossamund explained.

_She seems trustworthy but then again she might just be tricking me into seeing her as helpful. I'll gauge carefully then._

"About Chains, they eat humans? Why? And what's this contracting thing about?" Arianna looked to the Chain with little fear, she quashed the emotion as much as she was able.

Rossamund didn't stall for a second when answering. "Chains eat humans to gain more strength, much like how humans require sustenance themselves so they can live, as for what it means to contract it means that we will form a sort of bond. Combined we can escape the Abyss and enter the human world, the Chain gives its Contractor strength to fight or defend. Some humans use Chains to fulfill more meaningful things, like protecting their home from threats, however there are humans who wish to form a contract in hopes that if that Chain becomes powerful enough it will grant a wish. These wishes usually involve wanting to obtain something they have lost such as family or wealth. In the end, its rare for their wishes to be granted, you see a seal appears on their body and when the time runs out on that seal the both of them will be dragged into the Abyss".

The entire thing made her head spin, "is there no hope for a human to get out alone?"

"No, only humans with Chains have hope of escaping the Abyss" she said honestly.

This could all be called a moral conundrum. On one hand she needs to enter this other human world in order to so what Personne wants her too so she can go home, be alive and finally live her life full of happiness. However she needs a Chain to go to this world, Chains need to eat humans, can she really live at the cost of many others lives? How much do they eat? How long would she be there? In the end the body count might add up to the hundreds. Her stomach twisted in self disgust, _can I do it? Would I destroy another life so I can live? Its not as if I'd ever hear about once I'm back in my own world, I can pretend it never happened._

"Do you wish to form a Contract Arianna Roux?" The Chain inquired.

Arianna was taken aback by the sudden offer, "um…how does one form a contract with a Chain?"

"I wont lie and say its pleasant, in fact it may disgust you. To form a contract I shed blood then you drink that blood, the seal will appear on your chest, from there we can then escape this dark world". Arianna appreciated the honesty of this being but her nose wrinkled, drink blood?

The more she learned the more mortified she became. In her world its dangerous to drink someone's blood, never know what it may have, Arianna would say_ 'no way'_ in any other situation but this is a strange situation.

Drink the blood of a Chain, if the seals time runs out before she completed her journey she would end up back in the Abyss with all these beasts, she might have to kill humans or at least allow for them to be killed. What should she do? The confidence she had possessed when she made the deal with Personne was slowly leaking out of her causing her to tremble. All she wanted to do was sleep, she wanted to huddle into the fetal position and make up a delusion that this was all a nightmare and Rhoda was just in the kitchen making breakfast. Her father would be there reading the newspaper.

_I'm scared_, the thought was childish but she couldn't help it.

"I see you are caught up in fear, its understandable. Dear Arianna, what do you fight for? What are your dreams?" she spoke softly as if singing a gentle lullaby. "I have memories of long ago, my dream is to see the human world, even if its just a week for I remember days when I was constantly in that light, then one day because of a simple characteristic and an omen, my body was thrown into this world. Instead of dying I chose to allow my body to morph into this form so I can live and one day see that light again".

_Was she human once?_ Arianna wondered as she listened.

Lowering her head she stared at the shallow waters as she spoke, "when I was a kid I felt betrayed by my mom…my dad stopped talking to me for a while, he started to talk to me a little but its only been on occasions when he's had too. He remarried, the woman is a wonderful person and I looked forward to seeing the baby she was going to give birth too. There are so many things I want, I wanted my father to acknowledge me again even if I'm not his real daughter because I will always and forever see him as my daddy. A kind man that had infinite patience with me, even if I spilt my paint on the carpet or cut up his favorite suit for some craft project in the end he would always pat me on the head" her voice broke a little as she spoke. "All it took for all that to end…was the betrayal of another person, and even if I'm desperate and in despair I can't help but think that it is all my fault".

She sniffled as tears started to trickle down her cheek, finally she looked at Rossamund. "I want my wishes to come true, but I can't possibly do it at the cost of others lives and what if I fail and I end up back down here?"

Rossamund stared at Arianna for a long while, silence seemed to stretch between them endlessly. Distant sounds of trickling water are the only present being, until finally the Chain spoke wise words.

"Your fear is strong, Arianna, bad things can't help but occur. Blaming yourself for another's betrayal, never taking the step of speaking up, fearing decisions that have a high percentage of negative. The positive is not absent, your words alone can increase odds, but nothing will happen if you don't do something. Fearing the possibility that you will end up here again isn't getting you anywhere nor is it assisting you in finding an alternative, without taking a drastic measure you will die and so will the possibility of your wish coming true" she spoke bluntly causing Arianna to flinch slightly.

_She's right, but…._

"There are things that don't require to be lost, however in order to survive you must find an unknown path that no one else sees or sacrifice something. That is the law of this cruel and cold world, however its up to you to see the light even if you had to do something horrid. I am not saying looking before leaping is bad, you just need to learn when to leap without a second thought".

_She's right, but drinking blood? The possibility of the death of others? How can I? Personne said that if I fail my body would fall apart and I'd drift. I wonder if that would be comforting._

Arianna sat there in the shallow water, feeling her heart fall in misery.

Her confidence was now absent.

All she wanted to do was sit there in mental agony.

* * *

**I wanted to make at least slightly realistic, I'd be pretty unwilling to drink blood and run the risk of being back in a place like the Abyss. Sorry if you guys think she's being to angsty XD**

**Rossamund- This Chain is based off of the talking rose, it took me a while to think of what kind of Chain I'd like my character to have, at first I thought of something Knightly but after much thought I decided upon a Chain like Rossamund. I thought of Grave Of Maria a bit when I painted the picture of what Rossamund looks like.**

**Oddly the entire flower thing seems to be pretty common thus far, even her step mother Rhoda. Who's name means Rose in Spanish.**

**Anyway I'm almost near the day I move so these chapters may slow down a bit. And if interested please check out my unique works on the sister site of this one Fictionpress, link to my stories is on my profile :)**


	5. Contract

**-WARNING-**

The following may contain coarse language, violence, gore, angst (if your annoyed by that), and if there's anything else I will list it here. read with caution, you have been warned.

**-DISCLAIMER-**

The following is a fanfic, therefore I do not own the Pandora Hearts world. All stuff made by me like my character Arianna are owned by me, other then that everything belongs to its respectful owners, namely Jun Mochizuki

**-NOTE-**

This was actually put on the doc manager long ago but due to being very busy with moving and other affairs, I have had no chance to actually put it on the story. Anyway I'm glad that I get to update and will have yet another chapter soon. However I will probably be very busy by the end of May when I am completely moved, since I will be doing college (finally), I will also be working to help my family with rent and other bills, plus with their four kids I will be helping with that but they are actually pretty independent for 13 year olds (the fourth being four) so that shouldn't be too bad.

In other words I will probably be too ragged to do much writing for fanfics so it will probably be when I am not too tired and on a whim when I have inspiration for the story.

Sorry, but I am not a multi-tasking queen.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**-CHAPTER FIVE-**

**~*CONTRACT*~**

What would you do to fulfill your desires? Are you willing to do anything that needs to be done even if its costs a life? Arianna desperately desired to return to her own world after she had been killed, a being called Personne is giving her a second chance, all she needs to do is make a contract with a Chain to escape the Abyss then do what ever needs to be done afterward. She could say that what she does in this other world is none of her concern after she is finished with it, for all she cared it could end from catastrophe, as long as she fulfilled her end of the deal and she was home living in comfort and smiling with her family. On the other hand would her conscious allow for her to do this?_ No, I don't think I can, hell would I even be able to survive in the other world? If it all ends badly then all I would be able to do is regret my past actions and writhe in agony from my failure._

A shock of pain in her head caused her to yelp, "ah!" she gasped as her hands held her head. _My head feels like its splitting!_

Something warm caught her attention, she pulled her hands away to stare at her palms. Blood. More trickling down her face as second went by, seeing this horrified her.

Arianna was completely unaware of the fact that Rossamund had jumped from the building wall she had been sitting on, now she stood near her. "Your wounded more badly then I first presumed, though how is it bleeding now and why not earlier?"

_Because my body is falling apart, soon my lungs will fill with blood then gashes will appear on my body, bones might break as well. I'll slowly bleed to death, I have a feeling it will be more painful the second time then it had been the first time. She thought grimly. I'm going to die, there will be no afterlife for me._

The ground grumbled loudly, the water quivered, a bigger chill filled the air. Followed by a loud roaring sound.

"That Bear is coming" Rossamund spoke.

_Crap!_ Arianna cursed under her breath as she held her head, her eyes watering from the amount of pain she was experiencing, which is excruciating.

Rossamund looked down at Arianna, "it holds that flower to bait fools like a fish being caught by a fake insect, it's a low level Chain but its very persistent and fights like a berserker, making him unreadable". Within her hand an elegant red and black fan appeared, "it will try and eat you…since I am kind I will distract it long enough for you to run, bear in mind however you might not last long unless you make a crucial decision. After all bad things will happen to you no matter what, might as well take the initiative to make a decision".

The girl looked up despairingly. Rossmund is about 8 foot something, not as huge as the bear or pig woman, but still inhumanely tall nonetheless, with the fan in hand she moved forward toward the noise leaving Arianna by herself to ponder as blood trickled from her head.

Minutes passed before the noises became more chaotic, causing her to wonder if there was a fight ensuing between Rossamund and the Bear Chain._ I wish I could be confident like her, then again she is much more use to this than I._

Things swirled like a typhoon in her mind. Around and around everything went, she didn't know what should be done. Arrogantly she made the deal with Personne without even learning of this world, assuming no trickery, _I'm a fool I learned to stop trusting immediately and yet I choose to bring down such a thing at that moment I should have heavily questioned him._ She clenched her fists to the point her nails dug into her flesh, blood now dripped from her hands, becoming even more red. _Even if there is a loophole in the entire human killing thing I still don't know what will happen once I am there, I'm just a tiny insignificant girl who in reality lived a blessed life. I've never had to fight for my life before, what if I fail and end up being killed?_ The thought of being mutilated entered her mind, causing a chill.

Arianna hugged herself, blood still trickling from her skull. Now she felt a sort of bodily pain that she knew was more things coming her way to return her into that horrid mess back in her own world.

She felt her fear increasing more and more by the minute.

She was afraid of dying yet she also feared what she needed to do.

What could she do?

_'Arianna….'_

Her name rung in her head, the voice was painfully familiar.

"Rhoda?"

_'Arianna…why?'_

The voice of Rhoda is mournful, her heart felt as if it were going to crack._ Where is her voice coming from? My head?_

_'Why did you have to die?'_

A vision of Rhoda appeared within her mind, the vision of Rhoda sitting on Arianna's bed, weeping. Her body trembling as if a blizzard had blown through the room, _'Arianna…why? Please come back…please…I thought'_ her voice broke for a second as she sobbed heavily. _'I thought you would be able to….be able to hold this child along with me…and your father'._

Tears filled her eyes as she saw this vision,_ please don't cry Rhoda_.

_'Its all my fault…if only I had tried harder to mend the break between you two…I'm sorry….I'm so sorry!'_ The sobbing continued in her mind seemingly never ending as Arianna sat there in shock of what she had seen.

_You really miss me?_

For a long time she had always felt like a vicious bacteria inside a healthy body, although she felt this way, Rhoda honestly loved her. She never had felt that way about Arianna, now she was dead in that world leaving Rhoda feeling miserable and guilty for things that weren't her fault. Her step mother wanted Arianna to be a big sister as well, she wanted Arianna to be there to hold the baby as well._ I could have waited, I could have waited until the baby was born then leave for college. Instead I wanted to leave as fast as I could so I didn't have to feel so sad, like a coward. Now I'm dead._

Ruminating on all this she finally clenched her fists with new found determination on her face. _I need to take all the good and bad that comes with my decisions, so what if I need to kill or endure being killed? I will bear that cross, so what if I run the risk of my time running out because of a contract? I'll find a way back somehow, drinking blood is no big deal. I just want to go HOME! Its one thing from me to feel horrible, but I have to go back for them as well, Rhoda deserves to be happy, not sad because of me._

Gulping down her sorrow, the fear of dying as well as the fear of not seeing her family again defeated her fear of what path she needed to take.

Up ahead the bear unleashed powerful swipes at Rossamund, she quickly blocked with her fan and dodged as the Chain attempted to bite her. Without much thought Arianna continued her run toward the battle, her fear was still fresh.

_I'll cry about it after I get out of this hell! Because I want to tell her how much I appreciate her patience and all the love she attempted to give me!_

"Rossamund! I wish to make a Contract with you!" The words felt powerful on the tongue, almost having their own sort of force as they came out.

The elegant Chain turned to her, with a wave of the fan thorned vines rose from the ground and bound the Bear Chain tightly, while it was tied up Rossamund went over to Arianna. Even how she walked is amazing, almost as if she's floating, when she was close Rossamund looked down at Arianna.

"You wish to create a Contract?" she inquired.

"Yes".

"Are you sure?"

Arianna nodded, "yes".

Rossamund lowered her hand, vines with sharp thorns slithered down her arm underneath the long sleeve, she could almost see them moving about underneath. Then they tightened, allowing blood to come down her arm and fall from her hand.

Before she had any chance to hesitate, she willed herself to cup her hands together. The blood pooled inside her palms, she brought it over toward her face and stared at it for a moment. _Drink up, you need to go home remember? This is the first step toward that_.

Closing her eyes she put her mouth to her hands then tipped her head back a little as she drank the blood, it felt warm on the tongue, tasted strange as expected. However it filled her with something, a power of sorts that made her heart beat fast.

"Arianna Roux, I am now your Chain and you my Contractor".

She opened her eyes and allowed her arms to fall to her side, its done.

Rossamund almost seemed to smile as she looked over to the Bear Chain, "let us destroy him and make our way out of here shall we?"

"Yeah!" Arianna looked toward the enemy Chain. It appeared to be in pain as it started to break out of the vines, once free it's claws seemed to elongate the larkspur was now completely gone as it freed itself to prepare for a ferocious attack.

"All Chains have a unique ability, some are rather simple minded, therefore they make easy prey for stronger Chains. Stronger more deadly abilities include control over illusions that can kill you or control over darkness that blinds you from enemy attack" Rossamund unfolded her fan as she explained this. "As for me I produce strong winds and vines for offence or defense".

The enemy Chain came at Rossamund ready to unleash a flurry of attack using its claws, however Rossamund raised her fan over her head, in response to this many interlocking vines rose from the ground and created a sort of shield, then as a retaliation she swung the fan around creating a strong typhoon like air current that caught the Chain and threw him into the air. "Its over".

The interlocking vines that had created a wall of protection for the rose Chain came undone and shot up like spikes at the body of the Bear Chain. It shrieked in agony as the vines impaled its body multiple times before it was pulled apart, the blood from its corpse started to rain down on them.

Arianna couldn't help but be horrified.

She covered her head with her hands, trying to not witness this event. When the blood rain finally ceased she looked around, will things like that happen in the other world as well?

"Let us take our leave".

She looked up to Rossamund, who stood at her side like a sort of guardian. From here until the end of her journey she would indeed be a guardian to her, she would have protection from what ever may be on the road ahead of her. Looking around at the Abyss, she bid this world good bye in her mind. She wanted to make sure she would never come to this world ever again, the day she leaves that other world will be the day she ends up back home. Greeted by the smiling faces of two important people. _I still don't know how well I will do in this other world but its all worth a shot, I don't want to die, so I'll do my very best to keep on fighting no matter what the stakes may be._

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest, she put her hands over her chest to ease the discomfort.

"Lets leave".

Rossamund nodded, with a swing of her elegant fan a hole appeared, as if the world itself had been glass and a tiny hole had appeared by shattering this mirror. Light poured through, touching her skin with a warmth she thought she would never feel again, closing her eyes for a moment to bask she thought of the many things that may lie ahead. Biting her lower lip she stepped forward.

"I wont let you get AWAY!"

Arianna whirled around, the Chain that wanted to cook her was charging forward causing her extreme alarm, "Rossamund!" she shouted.

The Chain caused a strong wind in response, the wind seemed to knock the other Chain away however the strong winds kept going and going. "Ah!" Arianna was thrown through the hole, Rossamund followed suit before seeming to disappear from sight.

"I will get you! One way or another!"

Those terrible words were the last thing she heard before she blacked out completely.

**::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::**

_Ugh…where am I?_ Arianna thought weakly. Her fingers twitched but the rest of her felt so terribly exhausted that she couldn't move the rest.

_I….think…I'm in an alley?_ All she could clearly see through her blurry eyes was that she was in a narrow sort of space, but she could also hear things like people.

A voice was clear in her ears as it came closer, "smells like roses, I wonder if someone is selling flowers?" a man voice. The distinct sound of a door opening followed the end of his sentence, "hmm?" footsteps followed, "Dolores! There's a girl here!".

"A girl?" an woman's voice inquired. "Oh no! What happened? Honey bring her inside so we can tend to her wounds".

She felt a presence approaching her just before she felt someone pick her up in strong arms, although she could see his basic silhouette, the rest is lost to her. "where…am…I?" she managed just before she passed out again.

* * *

**By tomorrow the next chapter should be up, I hope you enjoyed this one!**


	6. Ready, Set, Go!

**-WARNING-**

The following may contain coarse language, gore, violence, and other things that will be listed here when they come. Read with caution, you have been warned.

**-DISCLAIMER-**

The following is a fanfic thus the original world of Pandora Hearts does not belong to me, things made by me like my character Arianna do however. All things not made by me belong to their respective owners, namely Mochizuki Jun.

**-NOTE-**

After this one you may not hear from me for a while, if you do the hurray I'm not too busy at the moment, I am only giving ahead of time warning about my move because if you are enjoying this story I don't want you all to think I died or something. Anyway if you do enjoy this story favorite, follow, or review.

Enjoy!

* * *

_"Momma! Morning!" a little girl only the age of five shouted gleefully as she raced down the halls of the house toward the kitchen, when she entered she found a woman with long straight as a flowing curtain dark brown hair. Her choice of clothes simple with an apron decorated with little cupcakes, when she turned to look toward the child her face lit up. "Good morning sweet heart, did you have good dreams?" she inquired kindly._

_The child nodded cheerfully, "uh-huh! I dreamt that I was flying in the sky, I could see everything!" she allowed her arms to shoot up from her sides but still her little fingers clutched hold of her teddy bears arm. Her mother giggled, "that's great!"_

_A loud sound started the girl, she looked over to her mom with extreme curiosity. "What was that?"_

_Her mother pursed her lips before looking to the child with a forced nonchalant grin, "oh that must be Mr. Rat shuffling about and knocking things over again, we should really call that pest guy shouldn't we?"_

_"Yup!" the girl's mother later told her to go back to her room for a couple minutes until she was called, as always she obeyed. But this time around she wanted to sneak a peek at this so called Mr. Rat._

* * *

**-CHAPTER SIX-**

**~*READY, SET, GO!*~**

Gasping, almost nearly thrashing around with alarm as she found herself in a foreign environment. _Where am I? Why am I here? Is this the college dorm?_

Calming down just a smidge, she slowly sat up. Looking down and around she found herself in an old fashioned rather plain looking room wearing a white night gown, bandages covered her arms, one band aide on her left cheek, accompanying this is a sore to the bone sort of feeling that almost made her feel as if her bones were going to creak like an old door if she moved to much. The bed is off to a far wall opposite side of the door, near a window, wincing she slowly brought herself closer to the window to peek through, when she did her eyes widened. It hit her.

This isn't her world, this is a different world. In order it went death, Personne, a deal, the Abyss, a Chain, then to the different world. Rossamund used a wind attack on a Chain and Arianna ended up being blasted through the exit out of the Abyss, along with already being pretty battered she had passed out. Last thing she could remember was being in some sort of alley way, then someone found her.

_I've got a feeling I'll be waking up like this often,_ she sighed.

Casting a gaze toward the window again she started to analyze the possibilities and possible facts of this world. Appears to take on the appearance of being 19th century or 18th, everyone outside appears to be human nothing abnormal about them, I have yet to see evidence of technology of sort which would give me a better clue as to what year they may be in. She shook her head and settled herself back into the bed so she was staring up at the ceiling, _for now I need to concentrate on learning about my location….where's Rossamund?_

A sound of footsteps alerted her, soon they approached the door. The knob slowly turned before the door opened up revealing a kind looking woman in her fifties on the other side, her dull blond hair mixed with grey pinned up in a bun, light blue eyes filled with wisdom, a sort of plump body that added to a cheerful sort of character along with this she is wearing a plain long sleeve light grey dress with a white apron. Upon seeing Arianna with her eyes open, she smiled a smile full of relief. "Thank goodness your alright!" with a tray in hand she walked over to her and set it down on the night stand. "You looked terrible when my husband found you, clothes torn and dirty, cuts and bruises, and not to mention you looked like you had been through a typhoon!"

Arianna slowly sat up, "um…thank you for helping me, I hope I wasn't trouble".

The woman waved her hand, "oh nothing too it! Oh and my name is Dolores Ville, my husband Greg is the one who found you" she said with a smile.

"I'm Arianna Roux, nice to meet you".

Dolores picked up some bandages from the tray, understanding Arianna allowed her to change the bandages. While in that world Arianna hadn't realized that the glass from the shattered mirror had actually gotten her pretty good, not enough to scar but they would definitely sting. "So what happened to you? We had to pull a few glass shards from your arms, tiny ones but still, plus the bruises looked like you had been knocked about by something".

_Uh oh….I wish I had time to think up a decent story,_ she thought with slight panic. Not knowing much of this world Arianna was unwilling to share the entire Abyss experience, for now she would make it seem like an incident had occurred within this world.

"Uh…well I was traveling from my home in search of a job, and its pretty far from here so it involved a lot of walking, on my way here I was attacked by some strange men. They caught me but I managed to escape, afterward however after running and falling a lot they found me again and tried to rough me up a bit, so I fended them off as best I could then ran again. I was so tired that I must have passed out". The lie felt awkward to her, probably ridiculous and any expert would see right through it then laugh at her for her failure to make up something believable. Fortunately Dolores Ville is not an expert.

"That's incredible, you're a brave girl. I wouldn't know what to do if something like that had happened to me" she said honestly as she put the old bandages from her arm on to the tray then she took a small band aid and replaced the one that's on her cheek. "By the way…your clothes looked rather odd to me, I also apologize, they were so messy that I don't believe they could have been saved so we discarded them".

"Its fine, and…they're sort of a new fashion where I live, since I was traveling here by foot I decided they would be easier to maneuver in" Arianna explained.

Dolores nodded, "that makes sense".

With a gulp Arianna decided her own line of questioning, "um…may I ask how long I have been out? Where is this place?"

"We found you yesterday dear, and this building is actually a home and business all in one! Me and my husband have been running this restaurant for many years now" she answered in a friendly tone.

Arianna couldn't help but grin, this woman seemed very kind hearted, the kind of person you would be lucky to come across since her breed is so rare. She herself had definitely never met someone like her before, "that's amazing".

The woman chuckled, then a surprised look appeared on her face. "Oh! I should go back down to check on my husband, oh and I also need to prepare you some food! I'll have him bring it up for you".

"Oh I don't…think I'm all that hun-" a loud growl from her stomach cut her off, Arianna blushed while Dolores laughed lightly.

"I'll get you something filling, just do your best to feel better. With all those bruises on you, your body must feel like an old clock with rusty gears!" like a jovial whirlwind she was gone with the door closed behind her.

For a moment Arianna stared at the door, then she fell back into bad to stare at the ceiling. _Oh my goodness_, she thought. The one thing that had finally hit her, was that this world is much different from her own, even if she decided on what era this place is in she couldn't say it made things better for her. The 19th century of her world was recorded in books she had seen in history class, it was only touched upon, leaving room for only important events to be explained but nothing to in depth. This world probably wasn't in the 19th century for all she knew it could be the 20th century and progress just happens to be slow. I'm not much of a history buff anyway, I only got an average grade. Social classes, beliefs, gender orientation. She didn't know how a girl was supposed to act in this world, the thought of being subservient made her nose wrinkle.

With a frown she thought herself over.

Never wore makeup because she didn't like the smell, doesn't wear dresses, doesn't wear heels, ties her hair back with no concern for style this includes clothes as well, even if she acts introvert she will still punch a guy for touching her the wrong way, her quietness deceived people into thinking she couldn't have a temper she just had what seemed like infinite amount of patience, she had no idea of etiquette in this world, nor any idea of where to start and where in the world is she supposed to live?

_I'm…so…Doomed!_

She rolled to her side as she groaned. _No don't throw in the towel yet, he gave you that entire 'Black Rabbit' clue so that should help, and just learn to adapt, watch and learn, ask questions that won't sound to stupid to these people. Even if I have to do things that I'm not really fond of like wearing a dress, I need to attempt to blend in as best I can, like a snake in the grass. Now figure out your plan._

_The Black Rabbit, maybe a restaurant? Or somebody's pet? Or something a little less obvious?_

"Ugh!" she curled into a ball after she accidentally caused one of her bruises to throb. "I haven't been this sore since I ran the mile in P.E" she rasped.

To draw her physical agony away she looked out the window again. The sun shined down at the townspeople with a warmth that seemed full of care, the stones to make the ground below that people walked on had been set with care and precision to give it a very organized appearance, markets lined the streets. Venders selling fruits that looked crisp to the point her mouth watered, people selling bread that looked like it had just come out of the oven or whatever they used. Another thing she looked to were the people themselves, they all seemed at peace with their lives, wearing plain clothes but still they looked well enough. Women looked pleasant or hardworking, men looked to be in good mood and smiling widely to sell their goods, children shot out the doors of their home to play around with pets or other friends.

A smile crept to her face as she watched everything, _this place seems so nice._

She vaguely remembered her own mornings back home. Waking up early in the morning just as the sun was coming out, getting dressed in running clothes that felt comfortable, then followed by of course running out to jog. Early mornings meant not a lot of people were out yet, however she would spot people who would have a long drive ahead of them when it came to work. Eyes blood shot and mouths gaping wide with yawns, a thermos clutched tightly in hand as they walked to their car. When she came close to the park there are a few people with their dogs, other then that early mornings are pretty inactive. Upon coming home her parents are just waking up, giving her time to shower and get dressed in something else, like clockwork everyday.

_Work is so close, so I guess that means it makes life easier, not to mention they must be use to getting up in the early mornings._

Another thought struck that only proceeded to ruin the pleasant mood she had managed to get herself in, _I'm going to need a job aren't I? How I'm I going to explain the fact that I don't know the currency?_

She grabbed her pillow to hold it like a child holding a stuffed animal as she felt the pressure mounting. For ten minutes she ruminated over the situation, trying to figure out what she could do for a job and how she can learn currency without drawing suspicion.

_There's a lot of currency types in my world, maybe there many types of currency here in this world, and if I get a job I need to learn how to use currency first. Perhaps I can find a library and try to learn it from a book? Yeah that's it, if they have a library I can learn all sorts of things about this world!_ She grinned at her progress, now she needed to put it all into action and hope for the best.

A knock on the door aroused her attention back to reality, "hello?"

The door slowly opened, this time a kind man holding a tray of food. "We're so glad your alright, when I found you I thought I was going to have a heart attack" he slowly approached the bed and set the food on the nightstand, the food's powerful scent wafted to her nose, causing her to salivate and her stomach growl another time. "Thanks, it smells great".

"Your welcome, oh and my wife has already told me you know my name?" he inquired.

"Yeah she told me your name is Greg" Arianna replied.

"That's right, and your Arianna correct?"

She nodded, like the wife Greg seemed pretty kind hearted as well. Even though he seemed about fifty his hair is in full grey with a mustache, his back seemed to have a few aches in it as he straightened himself out a little but hunched a little after. All he wore was a simple long sleeve shirt, and dark trousers along with simple looking shoes.

Before digging in she gave him a gracious smile, "thanks again…for helping me".

"Its no problem, rest as long as you need" he grinned kind heartedly before making a small grunt sound as he stretched his back again. "Well today is a busy day, thankfully for us, the both of us will be down stairs so call if you need anything".

"Okay". She watched as the man left, watching him she wondered if he suffered from a back problem. His steps seemed unsteady but seemed to improve once he was too the door, he slowly made his way through before closing it behind him leaving her alone once again. _I wonder what happened to make his back so bad?_

She grabbed the tray and set it on her lap, as soon as she lifted the lid she became a glutton as she started to scarf it down. _So good!_

The softness of the buttered bread made her taste buds dance, the meat is savory with great seasoning that would make anyone beg for a piece, then there are the vegetables, tasting fresh with tomatoes that had enough juice to fill your mouth. Accompanying her meal is what smells like mint tea, though she had never been a fan of mint tea this brew was very refreshing. No wonder their busy, _all this is so good!_

As she ate she looked out her window, she had a lot ahead of her. One slip up could mean her life and the abrupt end of this journey to completing her end of the deal.

**::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::**

In the days that followed coming up to at least seven days, Arianna's wounds healed, her mind slowly filling with knowledge as she read books about the town as well as finding stuff about important things to easy living such as currency. The kindness of the two people who helped her in her time of arrival never ended as they offered her a job and a place to live until she found her footing in this great town of Rievel. More and more she found herself hit with the knowledge that this was definitely a different world from her own. The Four Dukedoms, stories of the Abyss, people speaking of Chains and illegal contractors, then there's Pandora, an organization that she earnestly wanted to know more about.

Meanwhile her journey for knowledge was accompanied with her journey for the Black Rabbit. Her first stop was a local pet store, very old and not as much variety as the ones in her world and time but she still had no problem finding rabbits, out of the five there was only one black one. Picking up the soft creature nothing special had happened except for her urge to keep the adorable thing however she had things to do and no time for pets so she left it. Then her next set of steps was at a place that sells meat, fresh meat, meaning the stock is still alive and breathing. Out of the ten rabbits that seemed to know of their fate there were three black rabbits, again nothing special happened except for her urge to wanting to keep them. Another and latest stop was a Tavern called The Black Rabbit, their means of attracting business is questionable.

No alias's nor places nor anything special about the animal itself, leaving Arianna to ponder her next move. The Black Rabbit, what else could it possibly be?

Her focus became redirected with work to have some money for daily living, even if she had a place to stay she felt she should at least build money to slowly start living on her own. Never had she foreseen being a waitress but she found that she was rather good at it even if she hadn't talked to many people since the divorce of her parents. Then again it might just be because its an easy job, either way she enjoyed meeting new people and helping the two with daily tasks.

Picking up heavy things wasn't a big deal for her since she has good muscles even though she did look like the weak sort of type. It gave her some joy being able to help Greg, his back is indeed bad but mostly on busy days when it involves a lot of physical labor. They didn't seem to have any kids to help alleviate the burden of certain tasks, which seemed rather odd to her since they both seemed like they would make excellent parents. Being a small restaurant it didn't seem like it hired many workers, just the couple, herself, and the cook Jim who seemed like he had been helping a lot before Arianna's arrival.

"My arthritis is starting to act bad, though I think my sons will be helping after I retire from this job. They said it was no problem since they owe a lot to them" Jim said as he finished chopping up some onions. He gave a sniffle and resisted rubbing his eyes, "are you going to be a permanent employee?"

Arianna smiled, "don't think so I have a lot of things I need to do after I get use to things around here".

"Hmm…well I hope you don't leave to quickly, the two have brightened up since your arrival" he grinned at her.

A small dinging sound alerted her that a customer has entered the building, "I've never been waitress before and its sort of fun, I feel like I've brightened up a little myself" she then walked out of the kitchen to meet the new customers.

She adjusted the white apron on the black dress she was wearing and made sure her ponytail was tightly secure before pulling up a bright smile. "Welcome! Please sit anywhere".

The customers are a rather odd to the eye trio.

A blonde boy with emerald eyes that looked as if they were filled with an advanced sort of street smart, a man who had a very different appearance from the boy with his dark clothing wavy black hair and narrow gold eyes that seemed very intimidating on first glance, then there was the girl who wore a rather tomboyish outfit and appeared to be the same age as the boy. There's something about these three that made her heart quicken, as if they were her answer.

As if they are going to be the start towards her goals.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading my story thus far, I do hope I can continue it even if my life gets incredibly busy. Also on my profile is a link to my fictionpress where you can read my unique works if you are interested.**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
